swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anime
SAO season1.png Poster.png SAO E01.png|Episode 01: Welt der Schwerter|link=Episode 1 SAO E02.png|Episode 02: Beater|link=Episode 2 SAO E03.png|Episode 03: Das Rentier mit der roten Nase|link=Episode 3 SAO E04.png|Episode 04: Der schwarze Schwertkmäpfer|link=Episode 4 SAO E05.png|Episode 05: Vofall in den eigenen Reihen|link=Episode 5 SAO E06.png|Episode 06: Der Rächer aus dem Schatten|link=Episode 6 SAO E07.png|Episode 07: Die Wärme des Herzens|link=Episode 7 SAO E08.png|Episode 08: Schwerttanz|link=Episode 8 SAO E09 BD.png|Episode 09: Dämon der blauen Flammen|link=Episode 9 SAO E10 BD.png|Episode 10: Rot sehen|link=Episode 10 SAO E11 BD.png|Episode 11: Das Mädchen im Morgentau|link=Episode 11 SAO E12.png|Episode 12: Yuis Herz|link=Episode 12 SAO E13.png|Episode 13: Kluft der Verdammnis|link=Episode 13 SAO E14.png|Episode 14: Das Ende der Welt|link=Episode 14 SAO E15 BD.png|Episode 15: Rückkehr|link=Episode 15 SAO E16 BD.png|Episode 16: Das Land der Elfen|link=Episode 16 SAO E17 BD.png|Episode 17: Die gefangene Königin|link=Episode 17 SAO E18 BD.png|Episode 18: Zum Weltenbaum|link=Episode 18 Metamorphosis.png|Episode 19: Der Lugru-Korridor|link=Episode 19 Kirito vs Eugene.png|Episode 20: General der lodernden Flammen|link=Episode 20 Truth.png|Episode 21: Die Wahrheit|link=Episode 21 Worldtree Entrance.png|Episode 22: Grand Quest|link=Episode 22 SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Episode 23: Bindungen|link=Episode 23 Kirito challenges Sugou.png|Episode 24: Der vergoldete Held|link=Episode 24 Aincard in ALO.png|Episode 25: Der Weltensamen|link=Episode 25 Sword_Art_Online_Extra_Edition_Ending.png|Extra Edition|link=Sword Art Online Extra Edition SAOIIlogo.png|Logo der zweiten Staffel Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png|SAO II - Episode 01: Die Welt der Gewehre|link=SAO II - Episode 01 Sinon in midair.png|SAO II - Episode 02: Die Eisige Scharfschützin|link=SAO II - Episode 02 Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h18m58s224.png|SAO II - Episode 03: Blutige Erinnerungen|link=SAO II - Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2014-07-26-20h37m36s101.png|SAO II - Episode 04: GGO|link=SAO II - Episode 04 Sinon GGO.jpg|SAO II - Episode 05: Pistole und Schwert|link=SAO II - Episode 05 S2E06 08.png|SAO II - Episode 06: Duell in der Wildnis|link=SAO II - Episode 06 SIIE07 - Erinnerung 1.PNG|SAO II - Episode 07: Blutrote Erinnerungen|link=SAO II - Episode 07 BoB 3 Start.PNG|SAO II - Episode 08: Bullet of Bullets|link=SAO II - Episode 08 S2E09 06.png|SAO II - Episode 09: Death Gun|link=SAO II - Episode 09 Kirito_und_Sinon_fliehen_vor_Death_Gun.PNG|SAO II - Episode 10: Vom Tod verfolgt|link=SAO II - Episode 10 S2E11 01.png|SAO II - Episode 11: Die Bedeutung von Stärke|link=SAO - Episode 11 Bullet Line.PNG|SAO II - Episode 12: Unsichtbare Kugel (Kugel des Unsichtbaren)|link=SAO II - Episode 12 Phantom_Bullet_Line.PNG|SAO II - Episode 13: Phantom Bullet|link=SAO II - Episode 13 Erster Schritt.PNG|SAO II - Episode 14: Ein kleiner erster Schritt|link=SAO II - Episode 14 S2E14,5 02.png|SAO II - Episode 14,5: Debriefing|link=SAO II - Episode 14,5 S2E15 04.png|SAO II - Episode 15: Die Königin des Sees|link=SAO II - Episode 15|linktext=SAO II - Episode 15: Die Königin des Sees S2E16 01.png|SAO II - Episode 16: Der König der Riesen|link=SAO II - Episode 16|linktext=SAO II - Episode 16: Der König der Riesen S2E17 03.png|SAO II - Episode 17: Excaliber|link=SAO II - Episode 17 S2E18 07.png|SAO II - Episode 18: Das Haus im Wald|link=SAO II - Episode 18 S2E19 05.png|SAO II - Episode 19: Zekken|link=SAO II - Episode 19 S2E20 05.png|SAO II - Episode 20: Die Sleeping Knights|link=SAO II - Episode 20 S2E21 12.png|SAO II - Episode 21: Das Monument der Schwertkämpfer|link=SAO II - Episode 21 S2E22 05.png|SAO II - Episode 22: Das Ende der Reise|link=SAO II - Episode 22 Der Sword Art Online Anime ist eine Anime Adaptation der originalen Sword Art Online Light-Novel Reihe, die von Kawahara Reki geschrieben wird. Der Anime wird unter der Direktion von Tomohiko Ito von A-1 Pictures produziert. Er wurde am 07. Juli 2012 in Japan erstmals ausgestrahlt, die englische Dub-Version folgte am 27. Juli 2013. Die zweite Staffel Sword Art Online II wird seit dem 05. Juli 2014 in Japan ausgestrahlt.http://www.swordart-online.net/phantom/#!/ Zeitgleich ist eine Version mit englischem Untertitel on Air. Die Version mit deutschem Untertitel wurde mit einer Verzögerung von 6 Tagen im deutschen PayTV auf Animax gezeigt und seit 6. März 2015 läuft die deutsche Synchronfassung (siehe auch: Sword Art Online Anime im TV - Programm). Eine dritte Staffel, welche den Alicization Handlungsstrang adaptieren wird, wurde auf dem Dengeki Herbst Festival 2017 bekanntgegeben, gemeinsam mit einer Adaption der Spin-Off Reihe SAO Alternative: Gun Gale Online. link=Sword Art Online Anime/Eltern-Informationen|frame|left|[[Sword Art Online Anime/Eltern-Informationen|Eltern-Informationen]] __TOC__ Personal Unternehmen *'Animations Produktion:' A-1 Pictures *'Projekt Generalisierung:' GENCO *'Sound Produktion:' Dax Production *'Deutsche Synchonisierung:' Metz-Neun Synchron Studio- und Verlags GmbH * Deutscher Publisher: peppermint anime Besetzung Japanische Besetzung Aincrad (Sword Art Online) Fairy Dance (ALfheim Online) Extra Edition * Morikawa Toshiyuki als Kikuoka Seijirou * Hazama Michio als Nerakk/Kraken the Abyss Lord * Saka Osamu als Leviathan Phantom Bullet * Sawashiro Miyuki als Sinon (Asada Shino) * Kamiya Hiroshi als XeXeeD (Shigemura Tamotsu) * Shinomiya Gou als Yamikaze * Tsuruoka Satoshi als Dyne * Katsu Anri als Ginrou * Kenichirou Matsuda als Behemoth * Yōko Hikasa als Endou * Natsuki Hanae als Shinkawa Kyouji * Ayako Kawasumi als Nurse Aki (Aki Natsuki) Englische Besetzung Aincrad und Fairy Dance Deutsche Besetzung https://www.synchronkartei.de/?action=show&type=serie&id=25667 Aincrad und Fairy Dance Phantom Bullet Musik Cover Single Crossing Field 3.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field 2.jpg|Crossing field CrossingFieldREG.jpg|Crossing field Crossing field anime limited pressing.png|Crossing field Innocence Aoi Eir.png|Innocence Overfly Haruna luna.png|Overfly Nijinooto.png|Niji no Oto Aincrad *Opening Theme: Crossing Field by LiSA *Closing Theme : Yume Sekai by Tomatsu Haruka Fairy Dance *Opening Theme: Innocence 'by Aoi Eir *Closing Theme : 'Overfly 'by Haruna Luna Extra Edition *Closing Theme: 'Niji no Oto by Aoi Eir Phantom Bullet *Opening Theme: IGNITE by Aoi Eir SwordArt-Online.net *Closing Theme: Startear by Haruna Luna Calibur/Mother's Rosario *Opening Theme: courage http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/938/938022/ von Tomatsu Haruk *Closing Theme (Calibur): No More Time Machine von LiSA *Closing Theme (Mother's Rosario): Shirushi (シルシ / dt. Besiegeln) http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/artist/lisa/info/445403 von LiSA Character Songs *Asuna: My Independent Destiny by Tomatsu Haruka *Sachi: Memory Heart Message by Hayami Saori *Silica: Lovely Super Idol by Hidaka Rina *Lisbeth: Cheer! Tear? Cheer!! by Takagaki Ayahi *Yui: I Know "Ai" by Itou Kanae *Suguha: Face To You by Taketatsu Ayana *Leafa: Sky The Graffiti by Taketatsu Ayana *Kirito: Sword & Soul by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu. *'Sing All Overtures' by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Haruka Tomatsu, Ayana Taketatsu, Kanae Itō, Rina Hidaka, and Ayahi Takagaki. *Yui: Heart Sweet Heart by Itou Kanae *Asuna: white flower garden by Tomatsu Haruka *Silica and Lisbeth: Party-go-round by Hidaka Rina and Takagaki Ayahi *Sinon: SOLITARY BULLET by Sawashiro Miyuki Soundtracks * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.1 * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.2 * Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack vol.1 Episodenliste Staffel 1 Aincrad Fairy Dance Spezielle Folge Staffel 2 Phantom Bullet } | align="center" |20. September 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Das Turnier neigte sich seinem Ende zu, denn es waren nur noch eine Handvoll Spieler im Rennen. Kirito und Sinon erarbeiteten sich einen Plan, um Death Gun aus seinem Versteck zu locken und verließen daraufhin die Höhle. Da Kirito den Köder spielte, stand er völlig ungeschützt in der Wüste, um Yamikaze anzulocken, da sie davon ausgingen, dass Death Gun ihn ausschalten würde. Somit wäre seine Position ebenfalls aufgedeckt gewesen. Death Gun griff jedoch Kirito zuerst an, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte und nun auf Death Gun zurannte. Sinon hatte nebenbei Yamikaze aus dem Hinterhalt erschossen. Als sie sich Death Gun annehmen wollte, endete es mit einem zerstörten Visier und Gewehr. Kirito erreichte Death Gun und holte zum Schlag aus, doch Death Gun schien das nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken und konnte zu Kiritos Verwunderung ausweichen und rammte zudem noch ein Estoc Marke Eigenbau in Kiritos Oberarm. Asuna währenddessen erreichte das Zimmer, in dem Kazuto lag und konnte sich über den Stream Kiritos Duell mit Death Gun mitverfolgen. |- | align="center" | 13 |'Phantom Bullet' | align="center" |27. September 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Kirito steckte mitten in einem erfolgslosen Schwertkampf mit Death Gun, während Sinon scheinbar hilflos dabei aus der Ferne zusehen musste. Gleichzeitig versuchte Asuna mit Yui durch die Wärme ihrer Hand, Kirito zu unterstützen, was in Kombination mit Sinons blinden Zielversuch für Death Gun tödlich endete. Um das Turnier zu beenden, sprengte Sinon sich mit Kirito zusammen in die Luft, verriet ihm vorher allerdings noch ihren echten Namen und Aufenthaltsort. Direkt nach dem Turnier kam Kyouji zu ihr, um mit einem Geschenk den Sieg zu feiern. Im Verlaufe des Gesprächs schlägt allerdings die Stimmung um, da Kyouji seine Gefühle für Shino (Sinon) nicht länger zurückhalten will. Parallel dazu gibt Shino ihm zu verstehen, dass sie Death Gun durchschaut hat, was dazu führt, dass Kyouji völlig durchdreht und ihr Leben bedroht, sowie anfängt Shino unter das T-Shirt zu greifen. Als Shino einen Versuch wagt zu fliehen, zerrt er sie zurück, wird aber durch Kazuto unterbrochen, der in dem Moment durch die Tür springt. |- | align="center" | 14 |'Ein kleiner erster Schritt' | align="center" |4. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Als Shino ihre Wohnungstür öffnen konnte, zog Kyouji sie zurück in den Flur und legte sich über sie, wobei er wie ein wahnsinnig gewordener wiederholt "Asada-san" schrie. Plötzlich kam Kirito durch die Tür und zerrte ihn von Shino weg, woraufhin sich beide schlugen, bis Kyouji seine Spritze in Kirito rammte. Shino konnte ihn bewusstlos schlagen und bei dem Versuch Kirito nun zu retten, stellte sich heraus, dass nur eine Elektrode getroffen wurde, die Kirito in der Eile an sich gelassen hatte. Zwei Tage später stellte sich Shino zum ersten Mal erfolgreich gegen ihre vermeintlichen Freunde sowie einer Spielzeugwaffe. Im Anschluss holte Kirito sie für ein abschließendes Gespräch mit Kikuoka Seijirō ab. Danach brachte er sie ins Dicey Cafe, um sie mit einer Frau bekannt zu machen, der sie das Leben rettete, als sie vor vier Jahren den Bankräuber erschoss. Zudem war diese Frau damals schwanger und sie und ihr Kind zeigten sich erkenntlich für ihre Tat. Somit wurde Shino vor Augen geführt, dass sie auch Leben rettete, woraufhin sie in Tränen ausbrach. |- | align="center" | 14,5 |'Debriefing' | align="center" |11. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Sinon erzählte in Rückblenden noch mal den Handlungsstrang Phantom Bullet aus ihrer Sicht und schloß Frieden mit Ihrer Vergangenheit. |} Calibur } | align="center" |25. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Die Raidgruppe, um Excaliber aus den Wurzeln Yggdrasils zu ziehen, stand nun vor den Toren Thrymheims. Nachdem sie sich klargemacht hatten, dass das Scheitern der Mission für ganz Alfheim das Event Ragnarök einläuten könnte, zogen sie los. Mithilfe einer neuen Technik Kiritos konnten sie die ersten drei Ebenen clearen. Als nur noch der Bossraum zwischen ihnen und Excaliber stand, tauchte im Gang zum Bosskampf ein Eiskäfig auf, in dem eine Frau, die sich als Freyja ausgab, befand. Von ihr hingerissen befreite Klein sie aus dem Käfig, wissend, dass es eine Falle sein könnte und somit die Mission auf dem Spiel stand. Sie schloss sich der Gruppe an und konnte sich direkt vor dem Kampf noch als nützlich erweisen, indem sie durch einen Buff die HP aller Gruppenmitglieder erhöhte. In dem förmlich vergoldeten Bossraum zeigte sich Thrym und gab sich amüsant über die kleine Gruppe Elfen und Freyja, die eigentlich seine Braut werden sollte. Klein lehnte kurzerhand stellvertretend für alle ein Angebot des Riesen Thryms ab und somit begann der Bosskampf. |- | align="center" |'17' |'Excaliber' | align="center" |01. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Thrym hatte schon einen Teil seines ersten HP-Balkens verloren und änderte aufgrund der niedrigen HP sein Angriffsmuster, was dazu führte, dass die Raidgruppe ihm bald unterlegen war. Zudem arbeitete die Zeit gegen sie. Freyja sah daher nur einen Ausweg und bat Kirito darum ihr verlorenes Erbstück zu finden: einen goldenen Hammer. Als Freyja den für Kirito kaum anhebbaren Hammer endlich in der Hand hielt, gab sie ihre wahre Gestalt Preis: In Wirklichkeit steckte hinter Freyja Thor, der schlussendlich das Blatt zugunsten der Raidgruppe wenden konnte. Als Belohnung für die Hilfe bekam Klein eine kleine Version des Hammers Mjölnirs. Nachdem Thrym besiegt wurde, öffnete sich der Weg zu Excaliber. Das Schwert musste Kirito jedoch kurz vor dem kompletten Auseinanderfallen der invertierten Pyramide zurücklassen, um auf Tonkii flüchten zu können. Sinon konnte es allerdings mit einem speziellen Bogenzauber aus der Distanz retten. Bald darauf zeigte Yggdrasil seine volle Stärke in Jötunheim und Urd kam mit ihren beiden Schwestern Verdandi und Skuld, um sich bei den Elfen zu bedanken. Am Ende des Tages feiert die Raidgruppe ihren Jahresabschluss im Dicey Café bei Agil. |} Mother's Rosario } | align="center" |08. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Asuna erledigte zusammen mi ihren Freundinnen ihre Hausarbeiten, bevor die Schule wieder losgehen würde. Währenddessen schlief Kirito mit Yui und Pina in einem Schaukelstuhl, weswegen die Stimmung in der Blockhütte etwas schläfrig wurde. In einer anschließenden Rückblende sieht man den Weg der Familie, bestehend aus Kirito, Asuna und Yui, wie sie dieselbe Hütte wie in Aincrad damals wieder für sich beanspruchten. Wieder zurück in der Gegenwart sind doch fast alle eingeschlafen. Zum Wachwerden kochte Asuna etwas Tee, den sie draußen genossen. Dort hörte auch Asuna zum ersten Mal von Zekken, da sie einige Tage bei ihrer Familie in Kyoto verbracht hatte. Zekken erschien für Asuna interessant und um diesen Spieler besser kennenzulernen, wollte sie ihn zu einem Duell herausfordern, wie viele Andere schon vor ihr. |- | align="center" |'19' |'Zekken' | align="center" |15. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Asuna verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen, bevor sie sich aus Alfheim ausloggte und zum Abendessen nach unten zu ihrer Mutter ging. Die Atmosphäre war im Speiseraum kalt und auch das nachfolgende Gespräch eher unangenehm für sie, denn ihre Mutter pochte darauf, dass sie eine höhere Schulbildung benötige, weshalb ein Schulwechsel vonnöten wäre. Auch müsste sie doch irgendwann heiraten, wobei Asuna dann auch klar wurde, wieso ihre Mutter ihr einst einen Jungen namens Yuuya vorstellte. Schließlich verließ Asuna unter dem Geschrei ihrer Mutter den Raum, wo sie niedergeschlagen in ihr Bett fiel. Sie traf sich am nächsten Tag mit Kirito und ging zeitnah zu jener Insel, wo sie gegen Zekken antreten wollte. Anfänglich war Asuna Zekken deutlich unterlegen, die Wendung trat aber recht schnell ein. Am Ende verlor sie scheinbar, jedoch wurde das Duell von Zekken abgebrochen, die Asuna plötzlich mitnehmen wollte. Vor der Insel Aincrad verbeugte Zekken sich vor ihr und bat sie um Hilfe. |- | align="center" |'20' |'Die Sleeping Knights' | align="center" |22. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Zu Beginn stellten sich alle Mitglieder der Sleeping Knights bei Asuna vor und anschließend bekam Asuna den Grund, warum Yukki sie hierher gebracht hatte: Sie wollten mit nur 7 Leuten den Boss der Ebene 27 besiegen und brauchten noch einen weiteren Mitspieler. Asuna willigte ein und so vereinbarten sie einen Termin für den nächsten Tag. Nichts ahnend spazierte Asuna noch in ihrer virtuellen Welt, als ihre Mutter den Stecker ihrer AmuSphere zog, da sie zu spät zum Abendessen war und drohte ihr damit, das Gerät zu beschlagnahmen. Am nächsten Tag gingen die Sleeping Knights zusammen mit Asuna den Dungeon zum Bossraum an, wobei sich Asuna sich ein wenig fehl am Platz fühlte, da die Gilde alleine gut zurechtkam. Nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall mit einer kleinen Gruppe versteckter, scheinbar harmloser Spieler, erreichten sie den Bossraum und mussten sich aber nach einiger Zeit geschlagen geben. Bei dem erneuten Versuch in den Bossraum zu gelangen, um einer List jener scheinbar harmloser Spieler zu entgehen, mussten sie eine große Anzahl einer Gilde vor dem Bossraum feststellen. Bevor es jedoch zu einem Kampf an zwei Fronten kommen konnte, tauchte plötzlich Kirito auf, der sich vor die anstürmende Verstärkung stellte. |- | align="center" |'21' |[[SAO II - Episode 21|'Das Monument der Schwertkämpfer']] | align="center" |29. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Die Verstärkung schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von Kirito zu sein, da sie ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen waren. Als Kirito jedoch seinen neuen Skill zeigte, womit er selbst Magieprojektile ausschalten konnte und zusätzlich auch noch Excaliber zog, wurden die Reihen unruhig. Als Letztes tauchte auch noch Klein von hinten auf und mähte die Verstärkung von hinten nieder. Kirito gab Asuna und ihrer Gruppe somit die nötige Zeit, um in den Bossraum vorzudringen. Der Bosskampf selbst schien aussichtslos bis Asuna die Schwachstelle, in der Form eines Edelsteins am Hals des zweiköpfigen Riesens, erkannte. Daraufhin sprang Yuuki mithilfe von Tecchi nach oben und streckte den Boss nieder. Sie versammelten sich anschließend bei Asuna zu Hause, um ihren Sieg zu feiern, woraufhin Asunas Anfrage auf eine Mitgliedschaft bei der Gilde anscheinend ein unangenehmes Thema wurde, weshalb sie sich dazu entschlossen bei dem Monument der Schwertkämpfe ihre Namen zu begutachten. Als Yuuki Asuna versehentlich wieder Nee-chan (eine größere Schwester) nannte, loggte sie sich unter Tränen aus. |- | align="center" |'22' |[[SAO II - Episode 22|'Das Ende der Reise']] | align="center" |06. Dezember 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Drei Tage sind vergangen ohne das Yuuki sich wieder einloggte. Mit Kiritos Hilfe konnte Asuna dann Yuuki in einem Krankenhaus finden. Yuukis Arzt erklärte ihr den Medicuboid und die Umstände, warum Yuuki ihn benutzte. Er erzählte Asuna von Yuukis Krankheit AIDS und dass ihre Familie bereits daran gestorben ist. Yuuki befand sich in einem Reinraum unter Quarantäne und war mit dem Medicuboid seit drei Jahren verbunden. Überwältigt von den Eindrücken weinte Asuna, doch plötzlich meldete sich Yuuki mit Hilfe der Computerstimme des Medicuboid. Sie lud Asuna ein sich mit ihr in ALO zu treffen, woraufhin sich Asuna in einem Nebenraum einloggte. In ALO umarmte sie Yuuki fest und Yuuki wiederum erinnerte das an ihre Schwester. Asuna wollte sie davon überzeugen, dass es noch so viele Dinge zu erleben gäbe und tatsächlich gäbe es etwas, was Yuuki gerne tun würde: Zur Schule gehen. |- | align="center" |'23' |[[SAO II - Episode 23|'Der Beginn eines Traumes']] | align="center" |13. Dezember 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Mithilfe einiger Mechatronikstudenten, darunter auch Kazuto, kann Asuna Yuuki mittels einer kleinen Kameraeinheit mit in die reale Welt nehmen, um ihr den gewünschten Schulbesuch zu ermöglichen. Yuuki darf sogar am Unterricht teilnehmen und wurde herzlich im Kurs aufgenommen. Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, äußerte Yuuki den Wunsch einem bestimmten Ort besuchen zu können - ihr altes Familienhaus. Dort angekommen teilt Yuuki Asuna ein weiteres Stück von ihrem Leben mit, darunter auch, was sie mit diesem Haus verbindet und lässt Asuna dadurch den nötigen Mut zukommen, damit sie ihre Kluft zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter schließen kann. Wieder Zuhause angekommen, versucht Asuna direkt umzusetzen, was Yuuki ihr geraten hatte und bat ihre Mutter darum, nur für fünf Minuten in ihre Welt einzutauchen. Sie weckt dadurch alte Erinerungen in Kyouko an Asunas Großeltern und kann somit in ihr lange verborgene Emotionen zum Vorschein bringen. Am nächsten Morgen scheint es so, als ob gestern nichts passiert wäre. Allerdings bekommt Asuna nun eine Chance auf ihrer jetzigen Schule zu bleiben, abhängig von ihren Noten im nächsten Semester. |- | align="center" |'24' |[[SAO II - Episode 24|'Mother’s Rosario']] | align="center" |20. Dezember 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Drei Tage fand ein Grillfest auf Asunas Grundstück statt, wozu auch viele hochrangige Mitglieder aus Alfheim eingeladen wurden. Nebenbei wurde spontan der Boss auf Ebene 28 besiegt und zusammen mit den Sleeping Knights hatte Asuna viel Spaß. Mit ihren Freunden nahm sie Yuuki mit auf einen Ausflug und alles schien sich zum Guten zu entwickeln, bis Asuna eines Tages eine dringende Nachricht von Doktor Kurahashi bekam: Yuuki liege im Sterben. Daher entschloss sich Asuna dazu, Yuuki ein würdiges Ende in ALfheim Online zu bereiten. Yuukis letztes Geschenk an Asuna war ihr Original Sword Skill Mother's Rosario, bevor sie in Asunas Armen, umgeben von all ihren alten und neuen Freunden und unzählbar vielen anderen Mitspielern, starb. Auf ihrer Totenwache traf Asuna auf die Person, die hinter Siune steckte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile bis Kazuto (Kirito) und Doktor Kurahashi dazukamen. Die beiden hatten sich über den Einsatz von Übertragungssensoren unterhalten, die zusammen mit dem Medicuboid genutzt werden könnten. Zusätzlich stellte sich heraus, dass der eigentliche Spender für die Pläne des Medicuboids Kayaba Akihiko sein musste. |} Film Blu-ray/DVD Sao-bdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 1 cover Sao-bdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 2 cover Sao-bdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 3 cover Sao-bdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 4 cover Sao-bdcover-5.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 5 cover Sao-bdcover-6.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 6 cover Sao-bdcover-7.jpg|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 7 cover Sao-bdcover-8.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 8 cover Sao-bdcover-9.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 9 cover Extraedition.png|Sword Art Online Extra Edition Blu-ray cover Sao-usabdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box I cover Sao-usabdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box II cover Sao-usabdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box III cover Sao-usabdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box IV cover In Japan wurden alle 9 Bände der 1. Staffel zwischen dem 24. Oktober 2012 und 26. Juni 2013 veröffentlicht, während die Extra Edition am 23. April 2014 veröffentlicht wurde. Jeder Band ist in 3 Versionen aufgeteilt: Limitierte Edition Blu-ray Discs, DVDs Limited edition, und Regular Edition DVDs. Limitierte Auflagen beinhalten einen Charakter Kommentar, spezielle Folgen mit dem Titel "Sword Art Offline" für jede Ausgabe, einem Non-Credit Opening für Band 1 und 6, ein Non-Credit End- Song für 5 und 9, und einem original Soundtrack für Ausgaben 4 und 7. Ausgabe 1 und 9, sowie die Extra Edition Sonderausgabe wurden auch mit einerm Kurzgeschichten-Roman ausgelifert, Der Tag zuvor, Der Tag danach und Regenbogenbrücke. Jede Ausgabe hat auch eine Episode mit einem Audiokommentar von den Machern und den japanischen Sprechern. Es gibt auch Specials, in denen zum Beispiel 16-Seiten-Deluxe-Booklets, enthalten sind. Diejenigen, die Ausgabe 1 und 6 BD / DVD von bestimmten Geschäften kaufen, konnten eine Sammelbox erhalten, die einen Handlungsstrang umfassten, mit einer Illustration auf dem Einband von abec. Diejenigen, die alle Bände aus diesen Geschäften zusammen kauften, haben eine Besetzung Symposium CD dazu bekommen. Es gibt auch viele verschiedene Shop-spezifische Angebote, die durch den Kauf dieser Disks erworben werden kann, in diesen Specials kann der Inhalt von Shop zu Shop variieren. Disks der Extra Edition sind auch seit April 2014 einzeln erhältlich, mit einer limitierten Auflage, ähnlich denen der 1. Staffel, mit einer Sword Art Offline-Folge, einem Kurzgeschichtem-Roman, einem 16-seitigen Deluxe Booklet, digitale Charakter-Design, Boni usw.. Im Gegensatz zu der japanischen Blu-ray Disc-Version, sind die amerikanischen Blu-ray-Discs für die 1. Staffel in 4 BD-Box-Sets / DVD-Volumes, 2 Sätze für jeden Handlungsstrang verpackt. Original Soundtracks, Audiokommentar und spezielle Episoden sind auch in BD-Box-Sets enthalten. Beide BD-und DVD-Box-Sets Ausgaben haben ein Non-Credit Opening / Ending enthalten. Zahlreiche andere Materialien sind auch in beiden Versionen enthalten, obwohl die BD Boxset noch mehr Material beinhaltet, darunter ein 16-Seiten-Deluxe Booklet, Englisch Cast Interviews und so weiter. Blu-ray-Bonus Folgen (Sword Art Offline) Die folgenden Episoden werden produziert von I was a Ballerina co.,ltd. Notes Referenzen Externe Links * Japanese official site for the anime * America official website for the anime Navigation en:Sword Art Online Anime Mainpage es:Anime pl:Sword Art Online (anime) Kategorie:Anime